


hockey head

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dallas Stars, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hockey, leo would watch hockey fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “I’m telling you, the Dallas Stars should have won last night’s game Piper!” Piper looked up from her phone at Leo, who looked annoyed.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 7





	hockey head

“I’m telling you, the Dallas Stars should have won last night’s game Piper!” Piper looked up from her phone at Leo, who looked annoyed. 

“What?” She asked, already knowing what was about to happen. “They should have won! I mean losing to the Florida Panthers? Of all teams?" 

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the couch, pulling a fidget toy out of his hoodie pocket, twisting it around in his hands. 

"I love you, but I have no idea what you are talking about right now.” Piper said as she looked back at her phone. 

Leo stared at her, before speaking. “I’m talking about hockey Pipes. How did you not figure that out?" 

Piper shrugged. "Guess I’m not a hockey head like you." 

"Hey!”


End file.
